Star Trek Littles
by NuckiRuk
Summary: This is a collection of a couple drabbles I made up a few years or so ago. I'm back in the Star Trek fandom again and I want to go over these little things. They're not really from Star Trek: 2009 specifically, but If I were to describe how I actually picture these I'd run out of space. Rated M Because I'm paranoid and I know for a fact there's one drabble that's a little gory.
1. The Twin Vulcan

Sparks fly from the communications console, and with them a steam of smoke that smells of hot metal and plastic. Uhura, who had been sitting at the console, jumps from her seat before any of the sparks could land on her clothes.

Kirk, who had been sitting in the captains seat signing off requisites, spins the chair in time to see his first officer continue to pull Uhura from the still smoking console after another burst of sparks causes one of the screens to crack. "What was that?" Kirk demands incredulously, standing from the captains seat and leaving the PADD behind. Walking past the slightly frazzled Uhura and over to the console to see the damage, Kirk taps the buttons to contact Scotty, the chief engineer only for no sound to come from the action.

"I'm unsure. It just went quiet a second before the console sparked causing feedback." Uhura reports, walking over to stand next to her Captain while Spock uses Chekhov's communication console to contact Scotty himself.

"Lieutenant Scott, we are in need of assistance from a qualified individual who can repair the main communications console on the bridge."

"Ay Sir, I'll sen' a laddie." Comes the reply.

* * *

Bones, who had been called up to the bridge to tend to Uhura's slightly singed fingers, decided to stay with the Alpha shift "in case any other console decide to explode in y'all's faces." Having brought his emergency medical kit with himself as a precaution along with his medical PADD, Bones is now sitting against Sulu's navigation console as he flicks from one medical report to another while Kirk and Spock have gone back to their stations. Uhura, luckily for herself, is still able to do her job with a spare PADD an ensign had on hand, and is currently leaning against Chekhov's station as she types.

The door to the turbo lift swishes open and two engineers in red shirts walk in. One of them is a female human who, despite regulation, is wearing pants under her dress with the bottoms rolled up to expose a few inches of her ankles. Her hair is a natural blonde and is pulled back in a tight bun while her eyes are a dark olive. Her fellow engineer is a man with a rather exaggerated pale olive complexion and dark black hair pulled back in a short ponytail with two braids keeping what were once bangs against his head. The man's eyes are a dark brown, is sporting light stubble across his jaw, and his eyebrows slanted upward while his ears have a familiar point to them. This man also has his pant's bottoms rolled up slightly, though there is less skin visible and, from a brief glance, anyone can tell that the man's legs are hairless.

Kirk, who had turned to the two engineers when they entered, noticed these features before doing a double take. "Who are you?" He asks the male red shirt, not recognizing him from the roster of the crew that he memorized many months ago yet feeling uneasy at his familiar face. He does, on the other hand, recognize the female with her name being Ingrid Dunmore, seeing that they have spoken in the past when he's visited Scotty.

The man, a Vulcan, does a small double take at the direct address from the Captain before introducing himself. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Senik."

"When did you board the Enterprise, Lieutenant Commander Senik?" Kirk asks next, glancing at Spock out of the corner of his eye, curious if the two know each other. Though the likelihood of the two knowing each other is slim, with their species now endangered it would be difficult to not know at least a handful of each other. Plus, the two look uncannily alike, even more so than your average Vulcans.

"Not long after the, the destruction of Vulcan. I boarded at the Terridi port four months and eighteen days ago." Senik informs, shuffling slightly where he stands before moving over to where Ingrid was already working on repairing the broken console.

Frowning, Kirk looks down at his PADD and pulls up the file he has on the whole crew, and after a few seconds of scrolling he finally finds the file on Senik. While doing so, he mutters to himself how he doesn't remember another Vulcan ever being mentioned on joining his crew.

Name: S'chn T'gahi Senik

Rank: Lieutenant Commander

Species: Half Vulcan/Half Human.

UFP Relations: Classified By The High Vulcan Council

Major(s): Full Education Warp core engineering/Linguistics/Liberal Arts

Stopping, Kirk taps on the photo of the file and finds his first officer staring back at himself, the man's face just as blank as the man himself but with obvious differences. Though this man does have the same haircut, it seems in this photo that the Vulcan hasn't had his hair trimmed in a few months, leaving it at an odd stage of growth. Senik also has the same light stubble his current self has, leading Kirk to believe that it may be a permanent feature on his face.

During this brief interaction Uhura glances at Bones in curiosity and a want to convey confusion with someone else, only to find the Doctor glancing at the impending interaction with humor and mischief written on his face.

Kirk looks away from the PADD and over to the two engineers. The woman is currently lying on her back already elbow deep in the console while Senik is methodically taking apart the damaged controls and screens. "I apologize for not knowing of your commission to the Enterprise." Kirk starts, wanting to clear his, now quite guilty, conscience.

Senik, only after gently placing a cracked screen into a bag for the damaged parts, looks up at the Captain with clear confusion scrunched between his eyes and downturned in his lips. "Apologies are unnecessary, Captain,"

"Yes, they're illogical." Kirk interrupts. "I get this enough from Spock." He mumbled before continuing in a more conversational volume. "Let me have my human idiosyncrasies, Senik."

Senik, seeming taken aback once again by something, stands from his crouch before tilting his head to the side. Uhura, who hadn't seen the file Kirk had pulled up on Senik, couldn't help but be reminded of Spock when he is curious and does the same thing. Kirk, on the other hand, is slightly floored at the mirror image of Spock in the Lieutenant Commander.

"I was not denying your apology, Captain. I understand that as the Captain of the Federation's Flag Ship you have many duties to attend to, and cannot possibly have enough time to meet with every personnel on board." Senik's eyes briefly flicker to Spock before they shoot back to Kirk, only for the Vulcan to turn back to the console when Ingrid nudges his ankle, Senik falling back into his roll of disassembling the broken bits of said console.

Kirk spins his seat to face McCoy, the Captain now noticing the slightly smug smirk the Doctor is sporting. "Bones, you have something to tell the class?" Kirk cheers, looking like a little kid who's about to be told a huge secret.

"Me? How about that hobgoblin over there?" McCoy deflects, a slight giggle coming out with his first word.

Kirk, who's confused but confident that he knows what's up, spins the chair to face Spock, who's gone ramrod straight at the attention. "Mr. Spock, do _you_ have something to tell the class?" Kirk once again asks, this time with humor coating his words.

"I do not understand what you are implying. There is no class to lecture to." Spock obviously deflects, the man more uncomfortable than the present crew have ever seen him.

"Don't play coy with me, Mr. Spock." Kirk chides, the man leaning forward toward Spock enough to lean his arm on his armrest comfortably.

Spock, seeming to wrestle with himself mentally, does his equivalent of a sag of resignation, which is just his face relaxing into more of a natural frown, before gesturing to the male engineer. "This is my brother, Senik."

Senik, having known his brother was going to introduce him as such, turns in his crouched position to look at his Captain, a small smile playing across his lips. "I'm the older one." Senik says. His tone, though relatively flat, conveys the pain only an older sibling could feel, his voice having dipped in pitch and roughened to convey this emotion.

Kirk lets out a bark of laughter as he swivels to face Senik, the Captain moments away from asking about little Spock growing up when the man himself speaks up.

"Only by, approximately, thirty minutes are you older." Spock snaps, his tone staying neutral but his quick words showing his resentment toward his brothers words.

Kirk, the man having an absolute field day with all the new information, doesn't even bother to turn his chair to look at Spock. His face is one of awe and his eyes are shining compared to only twenty minutes ago. "Nooo!" Kirk gasps, looking at Bones over his other shoulder with an expression of betrayal. "You knew!"

"Of course I knew." Bones growls, though his face obviously shows that he's enjoying this as much as his Captain. "Wanna know what that boy's first words were to me? "I got dirt on Spock that you will only get if you let me skip this physical.""

Kirk, who's been repressing giggles for a while now, bursts out laughing at this, turning around properly in his seat so he can breathe easier.*

"Captain, please refrain." Spock pleads, pointedly ignoring his brother's amused gaze.

"You're a twin!" Kirk gasps, the man visibly collecting himself as he points between Spock and Senik.

Senik nods at the Captain in a slightly patronizing way. "Yes, we are." Tilting his head as if studying Kirk, Senik waits till the Captain has fully looked at him before giving the man a very un-Vulcan like expression.

He smiles.

Kirk's eyes widen at the expression before he turns to Bones. "Does he usually do that?"

Bones, mock shuddering, nods his head. "All the time. He likes how it unsettles people."

Senik, with his smile widening, lets out his own bark of laughter. "You're correct, doctor. I gotta say, your reaction is always priceless."

* * *

Frankly IDK how to continue this. I had a whole plan for it, but then another idea infiltrated that plan and I didn't want to mix the two, but when I separated them I forgot the original ending for this one. After that i didn't pick it back up for like, two, three years to yeah. 1717 words of actual story text, so it's not horrible. This is probably the shortest work I've made in a long time!

If anyone wants to expand on this please do, just don't copy and paste it. I don't mind if you take everything for your book or short or whatever, just mix it up a little and create your own work. Also, actually let me know your using my work as a base and if you want let me know when it's available to be read! And make sure to actually mention that I'm the person you borrowed the idea from!

I don't think Senik is an actual Vulcan, but now that I've put this out there he is as real as you or I.

the (*) shows where the story left off before I remembered that this whole thing was to make Senik smile. I'm unsure if this was the intended outcome, but meh whatever.


	2. The First To Learn & A Studio To Find

It's not obvious if you were to look at Spock. It's not obvious if you were to look at Spock for days, or even for months. It really only becomes obvious when you spend every day seeing him and watch him do everyday tasks along with the not so every day tasks. Granted, this is not a large leap in logic by any means, but seeing what planet the man grew up on, and how the people on said planet typically act, that daily dose of Spock is needed to see the signs.

It was first noted by Nyota. The woman isn't the main communications officer aboard the Federation's flag ship just for her ability to understand more languages than people have fingers and toes, but her ability to read people, despite their race, by body language alone. She's always been sharp on catching onto what people want, need, or mean by their body language alone, and her ability to learn a language as it's being spoken to her for the first time is a huge bonus.

As it is, the important part is her ability to read a person. Even Vulcan's, who are renowned for their emotionlessness, have tells. When Spock was her professor on Earth, she learned to read when the man had little sleep, when he was hungry, excited on a topic he was teaching, or even when he recently spoke with his mother.

The one thing that took Nyota the longest to understand is when the man would almost have a pep in his step. Usually Spock would look as if he was in a rush, or as much of a rush a Vulcan can be in, but the odd part is when the pep stayed even while he's lecturing. The Vulcan tends to stand as he lectures and rarely sits, so as the man would walk back and forth, usually to point to something on the board, he'd walk with a sort of bounce. Nyota noticed it first when she saw the man's hair bounce with him once, and only after the pep went away did Nyota notice the odd behavior. Spock's hair, thankfully for him, never bounced with the pep again, but after three weeks Nyota actually took notice of the pep.

Spock, along with the slight bounce, would often turn with less uniformity and instead seem to almost pirouette without the arms or flare. She also noted that the man would walk toe to heel instead of heel to toe like most people. This she only saw when he had to walk a short distance.

What made the girl actually ask, much to her mortification seeing she hadn't actually meant to, was after she watched the Vulcan catch a falling cadet. To be fair to the girl, the group of boys were being far too rowdy for the halls within the academy. The girl, Cadet Farverd if she remembers correctly, had simply been walking past when one of the boys pushed another in jest, only he hadn't realized that there was someone behind his friend and subsequently pushed him into Farverd, who was then pushed into Spock who was walking in the opposite direction.

Spock had reached out, despite his race's dislike toward hand to hand touching, and grabbed the Cadet's own hand. After executing a graceful turn and promptly depositing the girl into the crook of the arm he used to grab her, seeing his other was holding a PADD, Spock turned to the rowdy boys and reminded them that these halls are shared by other Cadets and Professors, that violence will not be tolerated within the Academy, and that they're currently wasting his time by making him stop and scold them. Of course most of this was only implied, but the message was still passed and they apologized to Cadet Farverd.

Nyota, who was following Spock only because they were going to the same destination, had witnessed it all and was promptly floored. It was all quite obvious after that encounter and at the end of that day's lesson, after asking for Spock to clarify a part of his lecture for her, Nyota found herself bursting out the question,

"Do you dance, Professor Spock?"

The Vulcan, for his part, only pauses in his task of shutting down his projector for a moment before continuing. The man, much to Nyota's dismay, waits until he's finished before answering.

"Why do you ask, Cadet Uhura?"

Nyota only takes a moment to collect herself. She hadn't actually expected to be allowed to explain, so the question threw her off the apology she was constructing in her head.

"I- from a young age I've always been good at reading people's body language, and it's what compelled me to learn languages. Over the last few weeks I've noticed little things within your body language during your lectures, and I can only rationalize them as movements a dancer would make." After taking a breath Nyota continues, her eyes downcast slightly. "I apologize if my question was inappropriate."

Spock waits a few seconds before nodding. "Your apology is appreciated, Cadet. To answer your question, I find dancing to be an illogical past time that humans often partake in, along with many other species. Vulcans don't dance, or have any ritual related to dancing."

Nyota nods in understanding. "Thank you, Professor. I hope the rest of your day is satisfactory."

Spock, who wasn't actually finished speaking, holds up a hand to stop Nyota from fleeing the lecture hall. "Despite my view on the skill, I have taken dancing lessons in my youth under my mother's request."

"Oh." Nyota says, turning back to her professor in interest. "May I ask what style you learned?"

Spock gives the Cadet a single nod before gesturing for Nyota to start walking from the lecture hall. "My mother requested that, while my father was carrying out his ambassadorial duties on Earth, she and myself take dancing lessons at a local studio. The instructor, a retired professional named Eliza Beck, taught many different styles of both Earth and none Earth style dances. The only dances she taught me and my mother were classic ballroom and the classic waltz."

By now the two had made it to the doors that lead outside the building. Spock, who read up on human customs and gestures of politeness many years before leaving Vulcan, walked ahead of Nyota briefly to open the door and allow Nyota to exit first. Watching as Nyota nods in thanks as she passes, Spock checks the time on his PADD, using his foot to keep the door open since two other Cadets were making their way toward the door, and sees that he'll need to cut his conversation with Nyota short if he's to be on time to his next lecture. Walking through the door himself once the two Cadet's have passed Spock approaches a waiting Nyota already speaking.

"Due to the timing of my next lecture our conversation must draw to a close."

Nyota, looking at the time on her own PADD quickly, gasps in surprise before nodding her head. "I look forward to your next lecture, Professor Spock." Raising her hand and performing a Vulcan salute, Nyota leaves Spock with her parting words from before. "I hope the rest of your day is satisfactory."

Spock, intrigued by this use of the Vulcan salute, returns the gesture and the words before turning and walking in the opposite direction as the Cadet, who instead starts jogging.

* * *

A twelve year old Spock and his mother Amanda find themselves exiting a shuttle and straight into the humid, windy air of San Francisco. They're both carrying a suitcase, each of which contain enough clothing to last them a couple days while the rest of their luggage continues to make its way to Earth. Spock, who was warned by his mother to expect the exact wind they're currently experiencing, is wearing a thin, lightweight sweater under his slightly more bulky woolen sweater that Amanda gifted him earlier that month.

Looking around the immediate surroundings Spock can spot a flock of seagulls further down the landing pad and closer to the sea, a few well tended palm trees in uniform lines along the building he and his mother are approaching, a multitude of other travelers milling about, and his father, Sarek, waiting near the largest crowd of people. Upon further inspection of the crowd, Spock deduces that the people standing and looking in his direction are family members of other passengers. Looking back toward the flock of seagulls, his head barely needing to turn to do so, Spock just catches the birds take to the sky together, a human child appearing a moment later as the source of the birds flight. The child has blond hair down to their mid back and dark skin, their clothes a bright white that the sunlight shines off of brightly.

Turning from the child Spock sees that his mother and father have united and are exchanging public appropriate greetings. Approaching the couple steps it'd take to be at his mother's side Spock greets his father with the Vulcan salute. Sarek gestures for his mother to follow himself through the crowd, Amanda making sure Spock's between her and her husband, and leads his family through and out of the spaceport and to the private hover car provided to his family by Star Fleet. Sarek places Amanda's luggage in the back of the car after she requests he does so, and Spock does the same just after his father with his own.

Entering the back of the car, Sarek in the front passenger seat while Amanda sits in the driver's seat, Spock takes out a portable tablet from an inner pocket in his sweater and opens it to the San Francisco news. He knows that, between his mother and father, Amanda is the much safer driver while on Earth seeing the woman understands the written as well as unwritten rules and laws of the road better than any Vulcan ever could, and because of this Spock doesn't question why his mother is driving despite just having landed from six days of space travel.

The news is currently on the recent forest fire that spread across the upper part of California. The firemen in the area were unable to temper the beginning of the fire despite the advancements that have been made over the centuries, and now there are firemen from all the neighboring states working to contain the fire. Changing the channel to the weather Spock learns that, despite the cold winds today, the next week is predicted to be still and hot by Earth standards. Spock will likely only need a sweater when outside seeing that, with his mixed biology, the optimal temperature to be healthy is about 36.3°C, or 97.3°F. Although the predicted temperatures range from 91°F to 98°F for the week, Spock is so used to 110°F to 125°F on Vulcan that the San Francisco temperatures are still going to feel uncomfortably cold until he adjusts.

Hearing an incessant pounding outside, Spock looks away from his tablet and looks out the window he's sat next to. Seeing that the car is stopped, Spock can clearly see a crowd of people surrounding something on a large section of the sidewalk. After a minute of watching the crowd interact with what they're watching Spock gets a glimpse of what's happening. A group of people, no older than himself by Earth standards, are moving oddly in an open space. One male, a boy with fiery red hair and pale skin, is on the floor chest first and is moving his feet in an odd motion, before twisting his whole body in order to execute a spin on his head. The crowd, audible from his seat in the hovercar, cheers uproariously at the action, and a moment after a girl runs to the boy and, with a twist, flips over the prone boy and lands on her hands. Continuing with the motion she slowly lowers herself to the ground before separating her legs to make a split, her legs surpassing the 180 degrees and bending to let her feet hover just off the ground. The crowd once again cheers at this before the gap is filled, leaving Spock to look on at a mother with her toddler.

Spock turns back to the screen of his blank tablet, the slight jerk of the car once again moving forward causing the boys head to jerk back slightly. It's illogical to block the foot traffic in a busy city like San Francisco, yet the group were doing just that. It's even more odd that the very people who were trying to go around, clearly in a rush, would stop and watch for a moment. Why would the group of teens create such a commotion yet be praised for it?

Contemplating this thought for the rest of the ride Spock finds himself at the entrance to the ambassadorial lodgings that Star Fleet has provided his family. Looking up at the building that's built to hold fifty ambassadors and their typical entourage, Spock finds that he might not feel too out of place. With his home back on Vulcan being about a quarter of the size of this building Spock can recognize that he's grown up within a special class of people, but finds that he'd trade it all if it meant that he wouldn't have to move to Terra for months at a time. It disrupts his schooling and doesn't endear him to those in his age group.

* * *

It's almost three days later when Amanda requests that Spock takes dancing lessons with her. At first Spock is confused, seeing he'd asked his father if he'd ever have to learn how to dance, and Sarek had told him that, because of their Vulcan status, they're exempt from ever being required to dance at banquets of other such events. After telling his mother of this fact Amanda had huffed, a sign of irritation or exacerbation as she'd once told him, and explained that she simply would enjoy the practice and wants Spock to be able to do some basic ballroom dances. Realizing that this is probably one of her human eccentricities, Spock agrees.

It isn't until Amanda, who doesn't look up a local studio where they can get their lessons, and instead spends the rest of the day searching for one on foot that Spock protests. Finding the entire experience tiresome but not illogical, seeing his mother seemed to derive enjoyment from talking to shop owners and people on the street who she's able to get to talk to her, Spock finds himself unable to continue stating his distaste for the activity.

When his mother insists on buying him Earth style clothes for the lessons is the only time when Spock once again protests. At first Amanda had looked for clothing of her own, simple blouses that are far from the usual Vulcan clothes she would wear at home along with skirts and pants that match said blouses. Then Amanda got herself one pair of sneakers, as she calls them, and directly after had Spock fitted for his own pair. Spock found nothing wrong with this, seeing none of his current foot wear are appropriate for walking around San Francisco, and only protested when his mother continued their trek across the store over to the section that is typically geared to the male population of Earth. Amanda, having none of Spock's logical complaints, walks past the cotton shirts with multiple colors and straight over to the dress shirt section with silk and cashmere shirts. It isn't until Amanda takes the initiative and rubs the sleeve of a silk shirt against Spock's cheek does Spock stop his tirade.

A sales representative nearby, who must have been listening in on Spock's rant, had actually laughed when Spock cut himself off. Amanda, who hasn't turned down the opportunity to talk to someone the whole day, smiles indulgently at the young girl. Turning Spock so he faces the sales rep, Amanda places the far too large shirt in front of Spock before asking, "How do you think it looks on him?"

The girl, much to Spock's annoyance, laughs again before walking over. "I don't think that one quite fits, plus it would clash horribly with his skin color." The girl, picking up a sleeve from the shirt, examines the dark green fabric before taking the hanger and replacing it from were it came from. "I would avoid most colors that associate with green, and to cover all the bases of awkward colorations I'd add red to the pile of rejects." Looking back at Spock from Amanda, the girl tilts her head to the side before continuing. "Although I know Vulcan's don't celebrate Christmas, I don't think making yourself look like a Christmas Tree would be beneficial if you want any humans respect."

Spock, familiar with the holiday that's still celebrated simply because people like it, nods in understanding. "I commend your thought process. It did not occur to me that humans associate color so strongly with holidays."

"Only that one really," The girl flippantly says, turning back to the rack and pulling a white shirt from the numerous others. "I don't think a white shirt alone would do you any good either, so if you do wear one make sure to wear a sweater or somethin' with it." As she spoke the girl held the shirt up to Spock and, after deeming it proper, draped it over her arm and dug through the rest of the rack for shirts the same size. Continuing to rattle off ideas for the different colors, the girl winds up with five different shades of grey, two different purples, three blues, a black, two pinks that Amanda insisted she see Spock in, and two browns on her arm.

"I think these should do. The changing rooms are this way." gesturing for mother and son to follow the sales rep walks over to a section of the wall that has multiple doors set into it. Seeing that the room doesn't have a red light above it the girl walks in and places the shirts on a rack. Turning to Spock, the girl smiles before excusing herself.

Spock walks into the room, closing the door after himself, as Amanda turns to the girl and strikes up a conversation. "Thank you for helping us." She says invitingly, a small smile breaking her face.

"It was no trouble. You'd be surprised on how many non humans don't know how to dress in human clothes." The girl briefly looks at the closed changing room before turning back to Amanda. "Is he your son?"

"Yes." Amanda says, her tone pleasant but slightly defensive.

The girl smiles at the confirmation. "I thought so, he has your features." Turning around briefly to look at a few humans who are picking out pants, the girl turns and sticks her hand out to Amanda. "My name's Kye. It was a pleasure helping you."

Amanda, happy to be offered the uniquely human gesture, politely declines it by holding her right hand over her heart. "I apologize, but due to me being married to a Vulcan I cannot accept handshakes." With a wry turn of her lips Amanda continues. "It's not a cultural thing among them, just my husband's personal request."

Kye, taking the rejection with the proper tact, lowers her hand with a polite nod of her hand. "No offence, but I wouldn't take a Vulcan to be the jealous type."

"Neither had I." Amanda laughs, the two turning to the dressing room as the door opens. Spock, wearing the black shirt, stands in the door frame with his hands at his sides.

"Nice." Kye comments, mentally thinking that if the shirt was any more perfect it would be skin tight.

Amanda nods in agreement. "These shirts will suit you." Amanda comments, knowing her son will translate it into the compliment it is whether he'll admit it or not. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see the darker pink on you."

Spock, feeling oddly exposed despite the only skin showing is on his head or hands, nods and re-enters the room with the door clicked shut behind him.

"He'd he fought over if he went to school on Earth." Kye comments offhandedly, her left arm crossed across her front while her right rests on it, her right hand close to her mouth as if she's about to stroke an imaginary beard.

Amanda, not expecting such a comment, widens her eyes in shock before her incredulous expression turns humorous. These off handed comments are what Amanda misses most while on Vulcan. It's almost uniquely human, and the type of speech a Vulcan would never use or even dream of, if they dreamed that is. Looking down at the much shorter human beside her, Amanda finds the whole situation, when thought of in its entirety, completely amusing. Chuckling, Amanda playfully ruffles Kye's short brown hair before speaking. "I don't believe I introduced myself. My name's Amanda."

"I thought you said you can't touch me." Kye grumbles with a smile as she straightens her hair. Thinking on the name, and on the woman's association with Vulcans, Kye squints up at Amanda as Spock exits the changing room with a magenta shirt, the boy looking at the color with mild Vulcan fascination.

"I like that color on you, Spock." Amanda says, walking forward slightly to fuss with the slight wrinkles and his collar. "It suits you."

"Despite the vibrancy of the color, I find it pleasing." Spock informs while allowing his mother to fuss with his cuffs.

"All you need is a pair of well fit pants and I'd think you're about to go to a party with dancing and those fancy finger foods." Kye comments, circling the boy as much as she can with him standing in the doorway of the dressing room.

"Speaking of dancing," Amanda says, excitement in her tone, "Do you know if there's a studio nearby that teaches ballroom or the waltz?"

Blinking in surprise at the turn in conversation, Kye nods her head before reaching into her pocket for her wallet. "Yes, actually. A friend of mine goes there frequently and made me promise to carry around business cards for the place." Taking out a white card with a silhouette of two dancers on either side of the text, Kye hands it over to Amanda who eagerly takes it. "I go to a different studio, but that one actually has an instructor that teaches classes in both twice a week."

"Thank you!" Amanda gushes, placing the card in one of her many hidden pockets on her person. Turning back to her son Amanda waves the boy back into the changing room, telling him to change back into his clothes so she can pay for the shirts.

Turning back to Kye after Spock closes the door Amanda thanks the girl again. "Thank you on all your help today."

"It's no problem." Kye says with a slight chuckle. "Just doing my jobs as a sales rep and a friend."

* * *

So this is the first part of my Suite, Street, And Up To The Stars saga, or whatever it should be called. It's kinda like a 5+1 compilation but I don't think I'm doing 5 and it'll be either 4 or 6 instead. It's already planned out, although I don't have may of it typed yet. I'm going to have an extra chapter that's a part of this one with all the notes I actually didn't delete from this AU, so lets hope I get that far! I'm actually really looking forward to finishing this piece because of how unique it is. I don't know of any other fics like it and I'd love to be proven wrong! the next section is mostly typed up, I think, so it should be up at some point that I'm not going to specify or so help me I'll jinx it.

3868 words in the story itself. Pretty good count. I think the next on will be shorter, because the first section already is much smaller with only two pages in my docs! And I shrink my margins to 0.3 on all sides, so that's not that long in comparison to this, which was 6 pages so it's actually not that big never mind I'm going to stop typing now.


End file.
